


With a Little Help From My Friends

by ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Brotp, Platonic Relationships, They're just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: Rollins relies on a good friend when she needs him most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up super quickly, so don't be too harsh.

“What? Seriously? Now?” Rollins’ voice carried all over the squad room. Her babysitter had cancelled on her last minute, and that would mean cancelling her date. _Another_ date. Being a single mother in this city, this _job_ , was next to impossible.

And when you got a date, it was apparently harder to keep a babysitter. Rollins rubbed her temples. _Fuck_. Where was she going to get a babysitter at this hour?

As if by fate, she felt Carisi’s hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He set down his coffee on her desk, as he sat on the edge.

She looked up at him. “Oh, just everything. My babysitter flaked on me.”

Carisi nodded. “Ahh, and you have that date tonight right? With that hotshot defense attorney?”

“Don’t remind me.” Rollins leaned back in her chair. “My first date in months! I even bought a new dress!”

Carisi cocked his head to the side. “Well Jesse loves my spaghetti…” Rollins looked up at him.

“Really? You would? I wouldn’t want to put you out!” She couldn’t mask the enthusiasm in her voice. Carisi chuckled.

“It’s not putting me out. I don’t have any plans tonight, honest. And I do love spending time with that little angel.”

“She’s not an angel with she’s screaming at 2 a.m., trust me.”

Carisi grinned. “Well you’d better be back before 2 a.m., then.”

Rollins smiled. “Copy that, partner. Thanks so much for doing this.”

He shook his head. “It’s nothin’. What are partners for?”

“You’re the best, Carisi!” Rollins smiled and got back to work.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door precisely at 7:30 p.m. -- it had to be Carisi.

Right on time. Even if he tried to be late, he couldn’t do it. Rollins let him in.

Carisi held up the bags he brought with him. “Hey! I made spaghetti, and I brought some Elmo DVDs.”

“I didn’t take you for the Elmo type, Carisi.”

He rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny.” He set down the bags on the kitchen counter. “They’re a part of my ‘Uncle Sonny’ kit.”

“Well as long as your ‘Uncle Sonny’ kit doesn’t include too many sweets, it’s fine by me.” Rollins took Jesse out of her play pen and brought her over to Carisi.

“There’s plenty of milk in the fridge, you should have everything you need.” She smoothed down her dress and picked up her purse. “I’ll have my phone on all night, if you need me just call.”

Rollins gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek. “Mama will be back by midnight, tops. Be good for Uncle Sonny”

Carisi took Jesse’s hand and waved goodbye to Rollins as she left the apartment. “Bye-bye Mama! See you later!”

 

* * *

 

It was an amazing night for Rollins. Once she checked in on Jesse a few times, she had let herself relax and have a good time. As far as first dates went, it was pretty great. They had a few drinks before dinner, and just talked. Rollins couldn’t remember the last time she had an adult conversation that didn’t involve rape or other sex crimes. The night ended with an almost perfect kiss before she got in her cab home. Rollins wasn’t sure how she made it to a first date, but she definitely knew there would be a second one, and hopefully more.

It was about 11:45 p.m. when she finally reached her apartment door. Rollins went into her apartment.

“Hey, I’m h--”

Rollins stopped in her tracks. On the couch were Carisi and Jesse fast asleep, with the Elmo DVD menu screen on the T.V. She smiled and gently lifted Jesse up, causing Carisi to stir awake.

“Hey, how’d it go?” His voice was filled with sleepiness.

“Pretty fantastic.” Rollins set Jesse down in her crib, being careful not to wake her.

“Oh? Date two happenin’ soon?” Carisi went to get his jacket.

Rollins grinned. “I’d say so!”

He put his jacket on. “Well, I’ve got you covered if your babysitter bails on you. Jesse was a delight to look after.”

Rollins smiled. “Thanks so much again for doing this, Carisi.”

  
“What’re friends for?” Carisi smiled as he left her apartment, happy he could help his friend and partner out.


End file.
